I Promise
by Georginaaa
Summary: And I managed to vaguely think that I wanted to hit the ground. Because, surely then, if I died, this pain would end?
1. One

**Hi thurr.  
****I might be a tad rusty. It's my first story in a long time.  
Slightly AU - Max and Fang are 16 in this, but Max's brain attacks are just happening now.  
Disclaimer - Not mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

I was flying. Just enjoying the feeling of the sun on my back and the wind in my face and hair, and how it seemed so effortless.

And thinking. I was thinking too. About how, in moments like these, I could almost forget that I have wings. Or that I don't have a home. And that I'm wanted dead by too many people to count. And that I have to look after 5 other kids like me who deserve so much better than what they have.

And then the pain came.

My head hurt like nothing before. I couldn't even think of some comprehensible comparison to what I was feeling. It was excruciating. The pain almost made me forget how to breathe.

My wings buckling, I fell.

I could hear something, but was in too much to bother trying to figure out what it was. It seemed strangled, but oddly continuous. Maybe the air passing by me? Offhandedly, I thought it might be me making the noise; again, not bothering to care, just wanting the pain to stop.

And I managed to vaguely think that I wanted to hit the ground. Because, surely then, if I died, this pain would end?

And then I did hit something. My head, though still feeling as though it had been split open by an axe of some sort, did register that the contact I had felt was, disappointingly, not the ground. It wasn't hard enough, and certainly, I wouldn't still be clutching at my head, looking as though I wanted to claw it open myself? No.

The pain was ebbing away. Still very, very noticeable, but leaving. I pried open an eye, the sun almost blinding me now, but morbidly curious as to whether I would open my eyes to find parts of me strewn about. Glancing down at myself, and figuring out that I was definitely in one piece, I looked up, and almost gasped aloud.

Fangs face was close. So very close to my own, and looking at mine with an expression of utmost concern I had never seen before that it almost tore my heart in two. His arms wrapped around my body like a vice, he was still flying. I noticed we were closing in on the ground, but did not take the time to think why. I was too caught up his face. The way his dark eyes scanned my face desperately, no doubt looking for an injury.

The pain was almost completely gone. I still felt as though I was suffering from a minor headache, but nothing like the sharp agony I had felt previously. I felt myself being put, ever-so-gently, down on the ground. My head had started to clear, and I searched Fang's face like he was doing with my own. I took note of his skin, and observed the colour of it.

Such a striking, clear olive colour.

I had a peculiar urge to take my hand and run my fingertips down his cheek, tracing his jaw gently, so as to see if his stunning skin felt as soft as it looked. Slightly shocked at myself for this odd thought, my eyes widened slightly, and I pushed the thought to the back of my head. His face, his beautiful face, still etched with worry, saw that my eyes were now open, looking at him, and he visibly relaxed some. He lifted his hands to the side of my head, and my heart began to thrum almost painfully against my ribs.

I didn't take heed of what he was doing, turning my head slowly from side to side, checking for any other injuries. All I could think about was his hands on my face. His hands themselves were rough, calloused from years of fighting. But his touch was unbelievably gentle, as though trying not to hurt me any further.

His hands eventually stopped moving my head, and he turned my face to his.

"Are you okay?"

His voice … so soft, so concerned. I had never, in my 16 years, heard Fang speak to me, to anyone, like that. My heart, which had slowed the tiniest bit, started to hammer even faster than before. Again, I had the urge to touch his face. Just to touch him, and to see whether this worried, emotional, beautiful Fang was real, and not some figment of my imagination.

And, without thinking, I found myself doing just that. My hand made its way to his face, and lightly brushed along his cheekbone, then traced a line down his jaw. It was his turn to widen his eyes now, not quite knowing what I was doing. And being truthful, I didn't quite know either.

Taking my hand from his face, I used my hands to push myself up from my position lying on the floor. Sitting up, I glanced around at our surroundings. We were sitting in some clearing, the sun beating down on us. Taking a moment to savour the warmth of the rays, I was interrupted my Fang's hand gently turning my head to his once more, his other hand tracing the side of my face, like I had just done. He leaned towards me, placing a soft, lingering kiss on my forehead. He then placed his forehead against mine, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Mimicking his actions, we sat, leaning into each other, for a few, sweet moments. Our silence was interrupted by Fang sighing. Opening my eyes to look at him, about to question him about what was bothering him, I found his dark, dark brown ones already boring into mine. My question died in my throat as we looked at other.

"Please … please, don't ever do that again. Don't scare me like that." He stated quietly. The tone in his voice was gentle, and I didn't miss the hint of pleading in the simple statement.

Revering in his voice, the way he was speaking to me like he never did, I wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"I'll try," I whispered into his neck, as his arms pulled me tighter. "I promise."

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Georgina.**


	2. Two

**Due to popular demand, the second installment.  
And here ... we ... go.**

* * *

For the next few moments, Fang and I stayed just like that, gripping to each other like we were the air in each others lungs. Finally, I reluctantly let go, instantly missing the inviting warmth of his body.

I leaned back from him, and observed him for a second, just as I had done before our moments of intimacy. Caught up in his face, I tried to drink in every detail of his perfect face. As before, I noted the flawless colour of his skin; the small, almost unnoticeable smattering of freckles across his straight, beautiful nose; his long, dark eyelashes and how they would rest against his cheek when he closed his eyes, just like moments ago; and of course, his eyes – deep pools of liquid chocolate that were so easy to get lost in, just as was happening to me now. So caught up in Fang's eyes, I almost jumped when I realised that those eyes were gazing right back at mine, the look in them something I had never seen before.

Fang was sitting opposite me, studying my face as I had just done to his, with an expression on his face that I'm sure would have matched mine seconds earlier: a mix of wonder, happiness and… _love_.

Noticing the adoration in his gaze, I was surprised at my own reaction of the observation. I would have normally jumped to my feet and flown as far as possible away from the situation. Instead, I found myself leaning towards him again, as though an invisible cord was pulling my torso towards his.

Placing myself against his lean body, I wrapped my arms around him, but instead of placing my head on his shoulder, I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his jaw. I held my lips there for a moment, and felt Fang's soft moan of approval vibrate through him. Pulling away, I held his exquisite face in my hands, just as he had done to me, and placed another soft kiss on his nose. I could hear a groan of frustration come from Fang, as he realised that my lips and his had not yet connected. I pulled back once more, and looked him square in the eyes, studying the adoration in his eyes, and the warmth and happiness that came with it, knowing that this look his eyes held was for only me.

With this incredible, joyous thought still firmly in my head, I leaned forward and kissed Fang's lips with a kind of gentle determination. He responded immediately, and one of his hands made its way to the small of my back, and the other to the back of my neck. I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him eagerly, wanting to be close to him, to be a part of him.

We broke apart at the same time, breathing heavily, arms still wrapped around each other.

"Max … Max, I want you to know-"

I quickly silenced Fang with another kiss, this one less eager; a softer, gentler one. We broke apart once more, and he pulled me into another tight hug. We sat comfortably, but I could feel he wanted an explanation for my cutting him off. Pulling him tighter, and leaning my head into the crook of his neck, I whispered -

"You don't need to say it again. Your face ... your eyes; they said it already."

* * *

**I don't like it as much as the first half.  
What do you think?**

**Georgina.  
**


End file.
